The UCLA CFAR Developmental Core provides rapid review and modest seed funding for innovative projects. We request seed grant funds through the CFAR, but have also leveraged other public and private sources of support to expand our seed grant pool. These grants allow investigators to obtain the preliminary data they need to support RO1 applications or program projects, an important element given the current tight NIH funding. We also request funds for support of new investigators and for training for AIDS-related activities. Collaborative efforts are encouraged, to bring about the fruitful juxtaposition of techniques, ideas and concepts from different labs and disciplines. The Specific Aims for the Developmental Core are: 1. To provide a mechanism for rapid review and concise application of high-quality, innovative research projects. 2. To develop RFAs for seed funding of promising research projects in important and timely areas of AIDS research. 3. To develop RFAs to support and mentor investigators at the level of graduate, post-graduate, transitional, and new faculty, and, as necessary, to retain existing faculty. 4. To develop a mechanism for creating venues that encourage and facilitate collaboration and novel approaches to AIDS research. These venues include, but are not limited to, think-tanks, conferences and seminars. 5. To supplement the activities of the above four aims through private-fund raising efforts. This aim is coordinated in party by the Administrative core, in collaboration with the UCLA AIDS Institute.